


disconnect the dots

by animalstyleu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalstyleu/pseuds/animalstyleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo’s one-night stand keeps popping up all over the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disconnect the dots

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the sooenaemoured fic exchange!

Kyungsoo is sober enough to feel the hands that plant themselves on his hips but intoxicated enough not to care. For a brief moment he wonders if they belong to the girl he just had to cut off from buying him any more drinks because, despite sitting at a gay bar, she clearly wasn’t getting the message. He drops that thought pretty quickly, though, when he feels square hips digging into his lower back as the hands press harder into him and sway him to the music blaring throughout the club. He’s not used to this feeling by any means; in fact he rarely even comes to places like this, but he was somehow persuaded tonight by his asshole roommates (asshole because it’s probably well after midnight by now and he has no idea where they are).  
  
Kyungsoo lets himself be taken by the synths and drums playing over the speakers as his anonymous dance partner expertly grinds with him. Kyungsoo’s not a dancer, professional or otherwise, but it’s so warm and hot and it’s easy to let his head loll back and rest against a sturdy shoulder. The hands make their way up from his hips to his waist as the song changes pace and he feels himself losing a little more of his cares. The hands wrap around his middle almost possessively and it’s nice, Kyungsoo thinks, to not actually know or care who has him in their grip. It’s nice to just let something feel good without worrying about feelings or emotions. Kyungsoo has had enough of emotions for now, he thinks in his drunken state. He’s going to give them up from now on.  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his head to the side facing away from the stranger behind him, exposing his neck and he shivers despite the heat when he feels something warm and wet plant itself at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He briefly wonders if that chick spiked his drink or if it’s just been _that long_  since he’s been this drunk, felt this free because never in his life does he remember it feeling this good to have someone simply sucking on his shoulder, kissing up the column of his neck. He rolls his head back again to allow more access for the lips tracing his jaw and he’s suddenly being kissed on the mouth while the hands wrapped around him squeeze into his waist and then his hips, pulling him closer to the warm body holding him up.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t realize his eyes have been closed until he opens them slowly to find a pair looking down at him with something in them he doesn’t have a word for right now with his brain sloshing in his head, but he thinks it might be something that will lead to more than kisses. Experimentally he pushes his ass backwards and he’s somewhat pleased with himself when he sees the pretty flutter of kohl rimmed eyes centimeters away from his face.  
  
In the back of the cab on the way to his apartment he entertains the idea that this might be his very first one night stand; this man is intent on getting things started before they even reach their destination. By the time they pull up to the apartment block and Kyungsoo thrusts some bills in the direction of the taxi driver (probably much less than he deserves, Kyungsoo thinks) his shirt is already halfway unbuttoned and although he distinctly remembers going out wearing a belt, he seems to be missing one now.  
  
In the elevator is when he first really gets a good look at the man’s face, and Kyungsoo swallows thickly at the heavy lidded expression staring back at him after being shoved against the back wall. Small but sultry, hooded eyes watch him as he punches in his floor number and a pretty, pink, slightly downturned mouth greets him when he steps back from the closing doors.  
  
“You’re… really hot,” Kyungsoo manages, and the grin that answers him is blinding. Then laughter, and Kyungsoo hasn’t actually heard his voice yet, but if it’s like his laugh, it’s sweet and soft yet raspy and deep.  
  
The man leans in and right up against Kyungsoo’s ear, “You have no idea.”  
  
Kyungsoo suddenly feels a lot more sober. He shivers again and nearly trips over the separation between the elevator and his floor when he stumbles out. He feels those hands at his hips again, holding him up and guiding him as he leads them both to his apartment. He feels like an awkward little train, shuffling forward as the guy follows his footsteps in a waddling dance.  
  
Kyungsoo’s own bed feels strange as his back hits his fresh, made up sheets. He feels his breath coming out in gasps as his pants are removed for him and he slides down the bed slightly with the force with which they are pulled off. Kyungsoo lies in his boxers and dress shirt as he watches the man kneeling at the foot of his bed undo his own tight jeans.  
  
“Are you just gonna watch or are you gonna keep it going?” he says as he shucks his pants and tosses them over the edge of the bed. Kyungsoo looks confused for a moment but the guy takes his shirt off and Kyungsoo gets the message, quickly removing his own and tossing it too.  
  
“You look more like the type to fold your shirt after taking it off,” the man says, sniggering as Kyungsoo scowls.  
  
“What’s your name?” Kyungsoo asks as he blindly reaches for his nightstand behind him.  
  
“Need to know what to scream?” comes the reply as he hovers over Kyungsoo, and although there’s barely any light coming in through the window, Kyungsoo can definitely make out a smirk in the dark before he’s being kissed again, quickly. He reaches over past Kyungsoo and opens the drawer for him. “Baekhyun.”  
  
“Baekhyun?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Shut up,” Kyungsoo says, pushing Baekhyun’s shoulders and rolling them over so Kyungsoo is straddled atop him, now at a much better angle to fish what he needs out of his nightstand.  
  
Baekhyun looks almost offended but his expression lights up when Kyungsoo pulls out an easily recognizable box.  
  
“It’s empty,” he says with a groan, and then lets out a distressed whimper. “Fucking roommates that go at it like rabbits,” he says, rubbing a hand over his face. From beneath him, he feels the vibrations of Baekhyun’s laughter and suddenly Kyungsoo feels very silly, seated atop a stranger in only his boxers with an empty box of condoms and a frown. It’s probably for the best; taking some stranger’s dick up your ass isn’t the smartest idea in the world, but Kyungsoo’s judgment is off and Baekhyun is really hot.  
  
Baekhyun rubs his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s thighs in an almost soothing manner, applying pressure in all the right places. It feels nice, unhurried after everything rushed up until this point, and Baekhyun is clearly skilled with his hands. Kyungsoo bends down and kisses Baekhyun gently, slow and soft because he figures if he’s not going to get a proper fuck out of this, he might as well enjoy the rest of it.  
  
Baekhyun’s hands slide from the front of Kyungsoo’s thighs to his backside, squeezing, and then it’s like the brakes are lifted and they resume their high speed. Kyungsoo licks into Baekhyun’s mouth more fervently and Baekhyun slips his hands down the back of Kyungsoo’s shorts, sliding them down with his wrists. Kyungsoo lifts one leg and then the other as Baekhyun pulls his underwear down, all while his mouth is still attached to Baekhyun’s. Kyungsoo rolls to the side and makes sure to help Baekhyun wriggle out of his own soon after, leaving them both finally fully naked.  
  
Kyungsoo groans at the sight of Baekhyun lying there, already fully hard and Baekhyun makes a show of licking his palm and stroking himself once or twice before reaching over and pulling Kyungsoo closer. They lie face to face and Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun’s quick breaths mingle with his own. Suddenly there are slender fingers wrapping around his cock; Kyungsoo looks down and Baekhyun is slowly jerking him in time with himself.  
  
“Don’t you have any lotion or anything? Fuck,” Baekhyun hisses, scooting closer so he can wrap one hand around both of their cocks.  
  
Kyungsoo grunts something like a “no,” and Baekhyun sighs. He momentarily ceases his movements to bring his hand back up to his mouth and he spits in his palm, quickly bringing his hand back down to their dicks and Kyungsoo sighs at the easier glide of their shafts together. He rolls his hips forward unintentionally and Baekhyun groans as his thumb brushes over the tip of his own cock.  
  
“Do that again,” Baekhyun says, so Kyungsoo thrusts up into Baekhyun’s hand again, bumping the sensitive heads together, eliciting a moan from both men. Baekhyun quickly adds more spit, slickening up the glide of his hand around their dicks and Kyungsoo wraps his leg around Baekhyun’s, pulling him impossibly closer with sticky sweat holding them together. He can feel how close they are, their balls almost touching and Kyungsoo keens as Baekhyun thumbs over the head again. Kyungsoo leans in to capture Baekhyun’s open, panting mouth for a kiss as Baekhyun grinds against him, his knuckles brushing against Kyungsoo’s abdomen with every stroke.  
  
Maybe it’s the remnants of the alcohol, but Kyungsoo feels heat coiling in the pit of his stomach sooner than he’d expected. He tries to mumble something into Baekhyun’s mouth, but then Baekhyun does this  _thing_  with his wrist and Kyungsoo can only groan as Baekhyun sucks on his tongue. Kyungsoo feels his balls tightening faster and it’s like Baekhyun can sense it, because he smirks into the kiss and jerks just that much faster before Kyungsoo is burying his head into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder and whimpering as he spills over Baekhyun’s fist and his own tummy. Baekhyun pumps him through it before letting him free and finishing himself off, jacking himself with Kyungsoo’s cum still on his fingers. Baekhyun comes not moments later with a low moan, shooting over Kyungsoo’s spillage on his own stomach like it’s a target before collapsing on his back. Kyungsoo tries not to wince at the sensation but it must be obvious enough because despite his apparent exhaustion, Baekhyun manages to toss his head back and cackle.  
  
“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says, furrowing his eyebrows. “I guess.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Baekhyun replies, grabbing a tissue and wiping Kyungsoo’s belly off for him. “I guess.”  
  
Kyungsoo scoffs but he’s too tired to volley with someone he doesn’t even know. He cares so little that he even offers Baekhyun to sleep in his bed.  
  
“I was planning to anyway, but thanks for the prior permission,” Baekhyun says before wriggling under the covers and falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
Kyungsoo stares blankly at the peaceful expression of the stranger he’s just had sex with. He almost hopes he’ll forget about it in the morning, if only for his dignity.  
  
  
  
In the morning, Kyungsoo is somewhat surprised yet relieved to wake up to an empty bed. He wonders for a moment if he dreamt the entire night up but he feels sticky in an unclean way and the opposite side of the bed is an absolute mess; the pillow turned sideways and the sheets nearly crumpled into a ball.  
  
As he stretches in front of the bathroom mirror he notices one or two red marks splattered on his neck and he groans. He was hoping he could keep this from his roommates, tell them he just left the club early to go home and sleep. He’ll never hear the end of this now. At least he’s not too hungover.  
  
-  
  
“Fucking moron,” Kyungsoo curses under his breath as his car screeches to a halt, his neck already sore from the sudden brake. A man stands in front of his car looking about as ticked off as Kyungsoo feels. “Shit, shit.”  
  
Kyungsoo puts his car and park and steps out, pulling his expression into one of more concern, even if it was the idiot J-walker’s fault. “Are you okay? I didn’t hit you, right?”  
  
The man looks ready to go off on some sort of tirade but his face softens immediately and he smirks. “Oh, hey you.”  
  
“Listen, no one got hurt, let’s not make this into a big deal, alright?” Kyungsoo says, hoping to just let the entire ordeal be forgotten so he can get on with his day.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want my number? You know, for insurance reasons.” The man cocks his hip to the side, his hand resting on the dip in his waist.  
  
“Look, nothing happened, I don’t see why – “ and then Kyungsoo recognizes the guy, the tilt to his mouth and Kyungsoo blinks as fuzzy memories of making out in an elevator a few weeks back come to him. “Oh.”  
  
“Oh,” says Baekhyun (that was his name, right?), folding his arms in front of his chest smugly.  
  
“That… that was. I don’t do that kind of thing. I never… do that.” Kyungsoo stammers, not so much embarrassed but he feels heat crawling up the back of his neck and he just wants to get back in his car and get to the damn grocery store.  
  
Baekhyun looks put off, but he shrugs and steps off the road, onto the sidewalk (where he belongs, Kyungsoo thinks begrudgingly) and Kyungsoo steps into his sedan and drives off with a dry mouth and itchy throat.  
  
-  
  
“What happened to your car?”  
  
Kyungsoo is disrupted from his thoughts, staring out the window, when someone takes the empty bus seat next to him.  
  
“How do you – you again.” Kyungsoo sighs when he sees a bright smile staring at him. Kyungsoo doesn’t believe in fate, but he believes in bad luck, and he must have picked some up along the way.  
  
“Asshole roommates,” Kyungsoo says, like that should explain everything, and Baekhyun nods like it does.  
  
“You should do something about them,” Baekhyun suggests, as if Kyungsoo doesn’t try to do something about them every day of his life, but he just silently agrees. He feels way too awkward sharing small talk on bus ride with a one-night stand he already rejected once.  
  
“Look, I don’t want to ask you what you think about the weather, but you’re not really leaving me with many options here,” Baekhyun says cheekily as Kyungsoo ignores him for the view out the window. He leans in as Kyungsoo turns back to look at him and whispers, “I’m not letting a lay like you go that easily.” Kyungsoo feels his blood freeze and stands up as soon as the bus comes to a halt.  
  
“This is me, I’ll see you around I guess. Since you pop up everywhere anyway.” Baekhyun frowns as Kyungsoo scoots past him to exit the vehicle but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. It’s not actually his stop, but he’s not interested in being just a fuck to someone.  
  
-  
  
“You know I didn’t really mean what I said the last time, right?”  
  
Kyungsoo looks up from his book from where he sits in the corner of his favorite coffee shop and he feels a headache growing instantly.  
  
“Since when are you everywhere I am?” Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun takes the seat opposite him uninvited.  
  
“Fate, I suppose,” Baekhyun says as he blows over the edge of his coffee mug before taking a sip.  
  
“I don’t believe in fate,” Kyungsoo mumbles, looking back down at his book. He’s not even reading the words, but it’s easier than looking at Baekhyun purposely hang his tongue out over the rim of his cup.  
  
“Neither do I,” Baekhyun says, setting his mug down on the table between them. He places his chin in his hands and stares until Kyungsoo looks up at him. “But I do believe in good luck,” he says, smiling genuinely.  
  
“Oh yeah? Makes a change from a good fuck,” Kyungsoo retorts, but Baekhyun doesn’t look phased.  
  
“Go out with me.”  
  
“Told you before, not interested.” Kyungsoo turns a page in his book for emphasis.  
  
“I don’t want to fuck you. I want to date you.”  
  
Kyungsoo scoffs.  
  
“Well, I want to fuck you, but I want to date you first.”  
  
“Why?” Kyungsoo asks, looking up shyly.  
  
“Why not? I think you’re cute. This isn’t some unrealistic romance movie where we fall in love at first sight. I just want to take you out. Tease you a little, make you laugh. That’s it.” Baekhyun, for once since Kyungsoo has met him, looks pretty serious, so Kyungsoo believes it.  
  
“Alright,” he says, pushing his chair back and standing up. “You can start by buying me this coffee,” he says with a smirk and turns to leave the shop. Baekhyun sputters.  
  
“You still haven’t given me your number!” he calls after Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo just tosses “you’ll find me again,” over his shoulder. Baekhyun scrambles for his wallet to pay for his and Kyungsoo’s drinks and races out of the building.


End file.
